The term “theme-shaped” as used herein means any one of various customized shapes, including, but not limited to, a football, a soccer ball, a baseball, a golf ball, a race car driver's helmet, stacked tires, a football helmet, a basketball, a baseball cap, a car, a puppy, a cat, an elephant, a bumblebee, a strawberry, a cake, a hockey puck, a round disc shape, a cone shape, and a teddy bear.
The phrase “a renewable resource” as used herein means any renewable resource, including, but not limited to, bamboo pulp, corn sugar or a fibrous residue remaining after sugarcane or sorghum stalks are crushed to extract their juice.
The present invention relates to a novel and unique specific theme-shaped eco-friendly disposable wet wipe container, and methods of constructing and utilizing same.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a novel and unique specific theme-shaped eco-friendly disposable wet wipe container fabricated from a renewable resource, and methods of constructing and utilizing same.
It is a desideratum of the present invention to avoid the animadversions of conventional wet wipe containers, and at the same time to provide a very convenient and unique specific theme-shaped eco-friendly disposable wet wipe container.